In FY13 the NIDCR DIR Clinical Training project supported the training of seven dentists in clinical research studying diseases of the craniofacial systems, Drs. Natalia I. Chalmers, Dean Aria Edwards, Joao Ferreira, Yusuke Kondo, Jacqueline Mays, Katiuchia Sales and Mojgan Sarmadi. Three of these trainees are participating in the NIH-Duke Masters Degree program in clinical research. The trainees participated in clinical research courses and in the NIDCR Fellow's Retreat. Support was provided for scientific meetings to present research projects and interact with scientific colleagues (e.g. American Association for Dental Research, American Academy of Oral Medicine). The trainees also attended NIDCR DIR and NIDCR sponsored seminar series, as well as NIH-wide Clinical Research Seminars.